


Devil May Cry vs Hellsing: Angels Of Darkness

by Metalocelot98



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Blood and Gore, Casino Shoot-out, Demons, F/F, Ghouls, Mild Language, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: So to be exact Dante, Nero, Lady, and Trish are tricked into hunting down and trying to kill Alucard, Seras, Walter, and Sir Integra who are vacation. Meanwhile a human is made into an artificial demon with powers just like Dante, Nero and Vergil's. All the while a German-American werewolf begins to work for the Hellsing Organization. With demons and vampires running loose in Las Vegas and hunters of the night exchanging words and bullets (although bullets are exchanged more often than words) the city of Sin will be in for a hell of a night as the demon hunters of Devil May Cry and the supernatural hunters of Hellsing fight against the forces of darkness and try to enjoy their vacation.





	1. Las Vegas City of Sins

Las Vegas Nevada...

A couple had just finished gambling and also collected their payout and decided to head to dinner to celebrate, but unknown to them was a pair of blood red eyes watching them from a distance. The couple walked by an alley, but the woman was grabbed and pulled into the alley unknown to the man.

"This will be so great Mary" the man said but didn't get a response. "Mary"

The man walked to the alley and found his wife dead shriveled up as he was about to take off running only to smack into something or someone as he looked up the last thing he saw was a pair of blood red eyes as the vampire sank his fangs into the man's throat ripping it out as he began drinking his blood.

Devil May Cry Main Branch...

Dante was just about to scarf the last slice of pizza when suddenly Nero burst into the door sending flying off the hinges and crashing into Dante's pizza slice squashing it against the wall behind him. This in turn caused Dante to pull out Ebony as he leveled the black pistol with Nero's face.

"You better have a good reason for ruining my dinner kid" Dante said angrily.

"We're going to Vegas old man might as well pack up your shit and get ready because the girls already want to go" Nero said explaining the situation to Dante.

Hellsing Organization Headquarters...

A young man in his early 20s looked up at the building before him as he sighed and walked up to it as 2 guards tried to stop him but he literally jumped over the fence in a single leap.

"SORRY BUT I MUST SPEAK TO SIR INTEGRA VAN HELLSING" the young man shouted as he heard a click and turned and looked at a man dressed in all red with orange sunglasses staring at him holding a silver pistol to his head.

"And who are you" the man asked.

"Anthony and I'm assuming you must be Alucard" Anthony said as a female vampire with blond hair jumped down holding an anti-material rifle to his head and then a man with a pony-tail and eye-patch had an assault rifle ready to blast him away.

"Alucard, Pip, Police girl that's enough" said a woman with tanned skin and blond hair while smoking a cigar. "We have a guest"

The trio lowered their weapons as Anthony sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry about that we're about to take a vacation and these three can be a little trigger happy" the woman said.

"It's alright I'm here to apply for a job at the Hellsing organization" Anthony replied. "If your alright with that Miss Hellsing"

"That's Sir Integra to you" replied Integra as Walter came up to the two and took him inside to give him his uniform and weapons.

Anthony's new attire was a set of black overalls with a blood stripe going down the middle of the shirt and two more of these stripes going from the shoulders to the end of the sleeves which were rolled up above his elbows, he had two blood red stripes on his pants legs one on each leg, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and an enlarged version of the Hellsing emblem on the back of his shirt.

"Here are your weapons Master Anthony" Walter said handing four revolvers each with a speed loader and two combat knives. "The revolvers are customized to fire .50mg rounds the same kind of ammunition used for an anti-material rifle, and the knives are blessed silver"

That's when Anthony nodded as he put on the torso holster and placed two of the four revolvers in one the two holsters and then he put on the waist mounted holsters and placed the last two revolvers in them as he then took the combat knives and placed them in the sheathes mounted on his boots.

"Also this should be a good idea to wear" Walter said giving Anthony a black trench coat with a smaller hellsing emblem on the right sleeve as he put it on. "It will help you conceal your weapons"

That's when Walter and Anthony walked outside to go with the others with Anthony's first mission being bodyguard duty to Sir Integra and the others.

"So Sir Integra where exactly are we going" Anthony asked curiously.

"Las Vegas Nevada" Sir Integra replied as they rode off to her private jet.


	2. The Captain's Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI this is after Millenium's defeat, but Walter and Pip are still alive so in a way this is an AU of Hellsing Ultimate. Also Anthony is the son of The Captain. (The werewolf Seras fought and killed)

Las Vegas Nevada

Anthony was walking with Seras as the 2 of them chatted about their everyday lives and how Anthony should expect bullets to come flying at him often when on the job.

"Jeez all that BS with Millenium and Walter and Pip still survived and came back I'm surprised no one tried to put a bullet in Walter's head" Anthony said shocked that the traitorous butler was still alive after backstabbing everyone.

"Well Sir Integra forgave him eventually, but she's keeping him on a tight leash" Seras said to which Anthony gave audible growl. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Anthony I didn't mean it like that"

"It's fine although I'm surprised you managed to kill my old man" Anthony said to which Seras seemed confused.

"Who" Seras asked.

"My dad he was the captain of werewolves in Millenium" Anthony replied to which Seras panicked.

"I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY ANTHONY I DIDN'T I MEAN IT" Seras shouted as Anthony held up a hand while his eyes were closed.

"It's alright he wasn't exactly the best dad nor was he really there for me so it doesn't make much of a difference to me if he's alive or dead" Anthony replied as Seras calmed down.

"Ok but still I'm sorry for your loss" Seras replied as Anthony gave a small grin.

"Thanks it's appreciated" Anthony said as he accidentally bumped into a man wearing a blue trench coat and white hair as he turned and looked at him and the guy flipped him off with a glowing blue hand. "Jackass"

The two of them continued walking as they made their way to one of the hotel/casinos to check into.


	3. Devil May Cry vs Hellsing Organization

Las Vegas Nevada Downtown...

Dante and the others were enjoying pizza and alcohol while Kyrie, Lady and Nero drank some soda when a group came in: a man dressed in all red, another man dressed in all black, a girl dressed in a military uniform, and a yet another man dressed like a mercenary with an eye-patch and a ponytail, but what got Nero's attention was that his arm started glowing brightly in response to their presence which meant one thing demons.

"Guys I think their demons" Nero whispered to the others as Dante caught on.

"Well why don't we ask them" Dante replied whom was starting get drunk from his 30th beer.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Lady replied, but Dante got up anyways ignoring them.

"HEY ARE THE FOUR OF YOU DEMONS OR SOMETHING" Dante shouted as the four newcomers all looked up. "THAT THERE IS ENOUGH OF AN ANSWER FOR ME"

That's when Dante pulled out ebony and ivory as he pointed them at the group.

"DANTE GOD DAMMIT DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID YOU DUMB ASS" Nero shouted but the man in all red pulled his own 2 pistols that looked similar to ebony and ivory but different.

"We are creatures of the night we aren't demons but rather a pair of vampires, a werewolf and a human" the man in red said in response as the others got the guns ready while Kyrie hid behind a nearby wall away from the gunfight.

"Dammit Alucard can't you keep your mouth shut" the man in all black said as he pulled out 2 revolvers. "Seriously Seras I find it questionable as to how you've put up with him for so long"

"It's more challenging than you think Anthony" Seras replied taking a fighting stance since she didn't have her anit-material rifle with her, however the man with an eye-patch gave her a handgun and several clips to provide ammo. "Thanks Pip"

"Make your shots count because that's half of my ammunition" Pip said as he loaded the other handgun he had for himself.

"Well guess it's time to kick ass" Nero said as Anthony charged and sent him crashing through a window.

"I'll handle the school girl" Pip said as he began fire his gun at Lady as she fired an SMG into a window and jumped out of it as Pip ran after her.

"I'll handle the smart ass" Alucard said as Dante began firing at him as Alucard did the same.

"Guess that leaves you and me little girl" Trish said as she grabbed Seras and threw her out the door and ran after her.


	4. Discontinued

Sorry, but I am suffering from writers block on this and for that I apologize.


End file.
